They're Shattered
by FadingByLove
Summary: Don't leave Me Sasuke!" Her pained voice filled his ears. Why couldn't he just stay here? With her? With everyone else? "I love you Sasuke." This is based on a youtube video I saw called Shattered, SasuSaku.


Ello kiddies! (: This is a SasuSaku fanfic. (: This fanfic was influenced by a SasuSaku video I saw. It's called Shattered, SasuSaku. It's an amazing video! Oh....Me....Gee!!!

I think, I don't know if this is going to be a one shot... Most likely though. I don't know. XD If peoples ask for it two be longer, then I guess I will make it longer. x3 Heehee. .But. It just fits to be a one shot! 333 Lol. Anyway...Enough being weird Taylor. (:

_**They're Shattered.**_

----------

It was the first time they met. She stared at him with loving eyes. He stared at the sky with emotionless eyes. He never met her stare.

_"I'm Sakura Haruno!"_

Her sweet sounding voice filled his ears, although his face didn't twist into a smile.

_"I am Sasuke Uchiha."_

The sound of his voice was wonderful.

She was walking down the street. Spiky black hair caught her attention. She went up to him.

_"Good morning Sasuke!"_

He glanced at her, and stopped walking.

_"Let's take a walk, just you and me."_

Her face beamed, and she smiled.

_"You mean it?"_

Her face was saddened slightly. Her eyes stayed glued on her crush.

_"All I really want, is for you to accept me Sasuke, that's all."_

His eyes widened slightly, and he blinked once.

_"You just want me to accept you?"_

Her eyes opened slightly, and she stared up at Sasuke who was towering over her. Relief washed throughout her body, and she reached up, and then pulled him into a hug.

_"You're okay!"_

His eyes widened. The warmth of her body caused him to shuddered slightly.

_"Hey! Cut it out! Let go! Let go!"_

_"Sakura..."_

Her name rolled off his tongue.

She beamed at him.

_"Sasuke, you're telling me this because you care about me!"_

_"I, uh, guess that's true."_

His voice seemed unsure. Was it true? Did he really care about her? Was she beginning to pry and break his cold heart?

_"Nice work Sakura."_

She smiled. He was proud of her....Wasn't he?

_"Sasuke.... Thank-you."_

She was thanking him? She wasn't the one who had to say thank-you....She had no reason to say thank-you, but yet, after everything he did to her, she said it....

_"Am I alive?"_

His voice was confused....Once again.

_"Sakura...."_

Why did she love the way he said her name? Why did he love saying her name?

_"I need you! Please, stop! No!"_

Her voice was pained....Her scream echoed through the air, biting at the ears of the younger Uchiha.

_"That scream.... That was Sakura.... What's happening to her?"_

Worry filled his body. Was she hurt? Did something bad happen to her?

_"Why won't you ever tell me anything?"_

Her voice was pained.

_"That's none of your concern."_

His voice was cold, and pierced her heart like needles.

_"Am I supposed to just stand by and watch you tear yourself apart? I can't bear to watch." _

She hoped her pleading would convince him he didn't have to be like this.

_"Then don't watch, but stay out of it." _

Again....His voice was so cold.

_"I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it!"_

_I love you too.....I just don't know how to tell you._ She watched his back, the tears rolled down her cheeks. Why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't he just live with the fact that she loved him?

_"Sakura..."_

His voice was starting to sound annoyed.

_"Sasuke..."_

Her voice was sad, her tone was pleading.

_"Thank-you for everything."_

His breath on her neck caused her to shudder. He was thanking her. Finally.... But what did she do to make him thank her? Was it because she loved him and cared for him even though he always pushed her away?

_"Don't leave me!"_

She took a step forward, wanting so badly, to run at him and hug him.

_"I'm suffering now because I had those ties."_

His voice was angered, he couldn't go back now, he chose the life of an avenger.

_"Take me with you Sasuke."_

If he wouldn't stay, then she wanted him to take her. She didn't care, as long as was with Sasuke, she would be fine. _I can't though..... I would be putting you in danger..... I can't do that. I'm sorry._

_"I lost everything once, I don't ever want to have to see that again."_

He wanted to protect her? He wanted to protect everyone he knew?

_"Argh!"_

He grabbed his head. How was Sakura doing this? Making him feel all these emotions?

_"No!"_

She began to run forward, her hand reached out, her eyes filled with tears.

---------------

Okay. (: I ish done. D Muhahaha. Yay me. ^^ *claps hands*

Anyway....Review. :333


End file.
